our love
by jhino
Summary: seorang ayah sangat kawatir mendengar kabar anakna namun malah membuat sang anak taku dan ng istri meluruskan kesalahpahaman in i demi menebus kesalhanya di masa lalu?


**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Tap tap tap

suara langkah kaki kecil dari bocah yang berusia 5 tahun menyentuh lantai kayu menuju dapur mencari sosok yang ingin ia sapa.

"Eommaa..."

Hinata menoleh pada putra bungsunya yang manja. Melihat sang buah hati duduk di depan meja makan sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur hangat yang harus ia makan. Hinata berjalan mendekati Jhiro kemudian menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut, Jhiro semalam demam tinggi tapi sekarang demamnya sudah turun.

" masih pusing sayang?" tanya Hinata lembut, Jhiro menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"aku lindu hyung, eomma. Ingin sekolah dan belmain dengannya." Ucap Jhiro sedih.

"besok Jhiro bisa masuk sekolah lagi dan bermain dengan Jhino hyung. Nanti Jhiro dan Jhino hyung bilang ke appa ne? Biar appa yang antar dan jemput kalian ke sekolah." Jelas Hinata mengusap kepala sibungsu dengan sayang.

"siliooo eomma! Aku tak mau bicala dengan appa, appa jahat! eomma saja yang antal dan jemput kami pulang sekolah." Seru Jhiro kesal dengan Gaara.

Gaara mendapat laporan dari guru dimana sikembar sekolah berkata, bahwa saat pulang sekolah sikembar hampir saja tertabrak mobil karena menyebrang jalan sembarangan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas, ditambah lagi sikembar tidak menunggu Hinata menjemput mereka seperti biasa. Alhasil Gaara langsung pulang cepat dari biasanya dan langsung memarahi sikembar. Malamya, si putra bungsu Sabaku No Gaara itu demam dan tak mau bicara pada Ayahnya, padahal hyung dan eommanya sudah merayu dan menghiburnya. Maklum saja Jhiro seperti eommanya yang berhati lembut dan pemalu, berbeda dengan Jhino yang cuek dan datar seperti Appanya.

**Flashback**

Brak!

Gaara membuka pintu dengan kasar membuat istri dan kedua anaknya terlonjak kaget.

"Gaara-kun bukankah ini belum waktunya pulang?kau kenapa berantakan sayang?", ucap Hinata segera mendekati suaminya yang acak-acakan. Dasi yang tak diikat sempurna, dua kancing kemejanya terbuka dan rambutnya berantakan.

"ya! Jhino! Jhiro! Kenapa kalian nakal, hah?!", Gaara berbicara lantang dengan naas yang memburu. Sikembar diam ketakutan, Jhiro langsung sembunyi di belakang Jhino. Baru kali ini mereka melihat sang ayah marah pada mereka.

"jawab! Eoe!" teriak Gaara sambil membanting tas kerja. Seketika sikembar langsung menangis ketakutan. Hinata berhenti melangkah tercengang akan teriakan Gaara.

Gaara melipat kedua lengan kemeja sambil berjalan mendekati sikembar dan melewati Hinata dengan tatapan dingin serta gigi gemeretak.

"kenapa tak menunggu eomma menjemput kalian?", kata Gaara dengan suara datar. "KENAPA?" teriak Gaara dihadapan sikembar. Sikembar malah menangis kencang, Jhino memeluk Jhiro.

Greep

Hinata langsung memeluk Gaara dari belakang, "hen...hentikan..Gaara-kun...hen-tikan.."

Gaara melepas pelukan Hinata kemudian berbalik dan berkata " hentikan katamu? Kau apa yang kesalahan mereka hah? Mereka hampir saja tertabrak mobil karena menyebrang sembarangan tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Parahnya lagi mereka tak menunggumu!" seru Gaara, membuat air mata Hinata mengalir deras.

Hinata langsung memegang wajah suaminya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya diletakkan di dada suaminya sambil dibelai perlahan, "aku mohon tenangkan dirimu. Aku mohon gaara..kau menakuti merek sayang. aku tau perasaanmu...mereka anakmu Gaara-kun, bukan Gaara kecil." Hati Gaara langsung mencelos. Bodohnya dia memarahi kedua anaknya, dia tak ingin anak-anaknya seperti dia waktu kecil, yang tertekan dan menderita.

"mianhe... mianhe Jhino-ah...Jhiro-ah..appa tak bermaksud menakuti kalian sayang." Ucap Gaara kemudian memeluk Jhino, namun ketika hendak memeluk Jhiro, si bungsu menjauh.

"appa jahat! Appa kejam! Aku benci appa!" teriak Jhiro masuk kekamarnya. Gaara membeku ditempat, sakit hatinya.

"appa tenang saja. Biar Jhino layu Jhiro ya..appa mianhe tadi kami ingin pulang sendili kalena kami sudah besal tapi malah bikin appa malah-malah. Mianhe appa..mianhe.."ucap si sulung memeluk ayahnya berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"appa juga mianhe... jangan di ulangi lagi ya chagi." Kata gaara lembut dibalas anggukan dari Jhino kemudian masuk kekamar mereka untuk merayu dongsaengnya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku...aku seharusnya.." gaara terhenti ketika jari telunjuk lentik itu menyentuhnya. "aku tau, Gaara-kun. Kau panik, kawatir terhadap mereka. Aku mencintaimu, sayang" hinata memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya. " aku juga mencintaimu, love..sangat mencintaimu." Balas Gaara.

Brak!

"appa!eomma! Jhiro...Jhiro demam!".

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jhino melihat mobil baru saja terparkir manis di halaman sekolahnya, dia tau bahwa itu mobil appanya.

"appa!"

Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari mobi langsung menoleh pada putra sulungnya.

"ugh anak appa!" gaara langsung mendekap dan menggendongnya.

"menunggu lama chagi?" tanya Gaara kemudian mengecup pipi chubby putranya.

"aniya appa...aku lapal appa."

"arra-arra kita langsung pulang, eomma pasti masak enak hari ini."

Gaara membawa Jhino kedalam mobil kemudian memasangkan sitbelt pada Jhino dan dirinya sendiri lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"kau beli bunga lavender lagi nak?" tanya Gaara pada Jhino.

"uhm..untuk uli eomma." Uca Jhino tersenyum lebar.

"arraso.. tiap hari eomma selalu suka dibawakan bunga kesukaannya dari kalian." Kata Gaara tersenyum sambil fokus menyetir mobil.

"ne appa, seandainya Jhilo ikut juga." ucap Jhino dengan wajah sedih membuat Gaara terdiam.

.

.

.

.

"Appa begitu karena appa sayang dengan Jhiro. Kalau Jhiro dan Jhino hyung menunggu eomma, pasti appa tak akan marah sayang."

"aniyo eomma, aku dan hyung hanya ingin pulang sendili. Kami sudah besal."Jhiro memalingkan wajahnya.

" kalau kalian sudah besar kenapa sembarangan menyeberang jalan, malah hampir saja kalian terluka? Appamu tak akan mau kalian pulang sendiri sayang. dia itu sayang kalian, nak."

"silio! Aku tak mau punya appa jahat!" suara Jhiro parau, tubuhnya bergetar ingin rasanya dia menangis tapi di tahannya agar tidak membuat eommanya sedih.

Hinata menangkup wajah Jhiro dengan kedua tangannya , "Sabaku No Jhiro.." hinata menyebut nama lengkap anak bungsunya perlahan. "kalau appamu mendengarnya pasti akan sedih sayang. Appa sangat menyayangimu dan hyungmu nak. Kemarin Appa langsung pulang dari kantor Haraboeji padahal belum waktunya pulang karena mendengar kabar kalian yang hampir saja kecelakaan sayang."

.

.

.

.

"apa menurutmu dongsaengmu masih marah pada appa?" tanya Gaara masih teta fokus menyetir.

"molla appa. Tapi Jhilo tak akan lama-lama malah pada appa. Kalena Jhilo sayang appa dan eomma, aku juga." Jawab Jhilo menatap appanya. Gaara pun tersenyum mendengarnya, anak sulungnya memang lebih dewasa daripada dongsaengnya.

"appa Juga sayang eomma, Jhino dan Jhino." Gaara mengelus kepala Jhino yang sedang nganggur.

"ketika appa kawatil kenapa malah?"

.

.

.

.

"sin-sinjja eom-oemma?", Jhiro kaget mendengarnya.

" Ne, appa panik sayang, terlihat di wajahnya sayang." Jawab Hinata sambil memeluk sayang anak bungsunya.

"Tap-tapi, appa langsung malah-malah pada kami, halusnya kami di sayang eomma. Gala-gala appa, aku demam, tak bisa sekolah dan belmain." Jhilo cemberut, membuat Hinata menciumnya.

"Jhiro sayang, appa hanya tak tau bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkan rasa kawatirnya saja. Jhiro tau? Waktu eomma mengandung kalian, appa selalu menelpo dan sms eomma berkali-kali setiap harinya. Bahkan semua pekerjaan rumah, appa yang yang lakukan, eomma tidak boleh bekerja takut eomma dan kalian terluka, appa melakukan itu hanya ingin memastikan eomma dan kalian baik-baik saja, sayang. Setiap hari appa selalu mengajak kalian berbicara padahal kalian masih dalam kandungan eomma. Saat itulah eomma percaya bahwa appa mencintai kita sayang." Tanpa sadar Hinata menitikkan air mata.

"uljima eomma...jeebal." Jhiro menghapus air mata Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum "Appamu itu sebenarnya kaku datar, tegas, pendiam, angkuh, dan cuek. Akan tetapi ketika dia tau eomma mengandung kalian, appa berubah perlahan-lahan. appamu menangis pertama kalinya ketika kalian lahir, appa menangis bahagia. Bagi appa, kalian adalah anugrahnya yang akan selalu kami jaga seumur hidup sayang."

"appa sedih bila melihat kalian terluka, seperti halnya semalam. Appamu yang menjaga Jhiro semalaman tidak tidur, karena appa merasa bersalah. Hm.. kau tau Jhiro? Eomma beruntung punya suami seperti appamu, meski diluar appa tegas, angkuh dan kaku tapi di depan keluarganya appa sangat penyayang nak." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar kemudian mencium kening Jhiro.

"mianhee eomma.. Jhilo nakal. Jhilo akan bicala dengan appa, eomma. Jhilo akan jaga appa dan eomma seperti eomma dan appa jaga kami." Kata Jhiro memeluk sang ibu dan mendapat hadiah kecupan dari ibunya.

"ne, kalau begitu Jhiro makan buburnya supaya sehat dan bisa menjaga eomma appa."

Hinata memberikan mangkok yang berisi bubur kemudan Jhiro menghabiskannya dengan lahap.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menepikan mobilnya kemudian menghadap Jhiro yang sudah melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"appa pernah cerita tentang appa waktu kita di Korea kan? Appa nakal dan jahat. Appa dulu juga pemarah nak, makanya appa di hukum." Jawab Gaara.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan appa malah ke kami?" tanya Jhinoo penasaran.

"kemarin appa panik dan kawatir, appa tak tau harus berbuat apa, yang jelas appa sangat ketakutan ketika mendengar kabarmu dan dongsaengmu hampir kecelakaan."

"takut apa, appa?"

" takut kehilangan kalian berdua. Appa tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Jhino, jhiro dan eomma kalian. Arraso Jhino?" Jelas Gaara.

" arraso appa. Kami sayang appa dan eomma..."jawab Jhino dan tersenyum tiga Jari.

"pintar anak appa. Kalau gitu appa akan belikan hadiah untuk kalian." Gaara menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju ke jalan.

.

.

.

.

"kami pulaaaaaaaaang!" seru Jhino, membuat Hinata dan Jhiro menuju ke depan pintu rumah.

"ap..appaaa.." panggil Jhiro manja dan mata berkaca-kaca. Gaara langsung menatap sibungsu kemudian berlutut sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, "jagoan appa, tak ingin peluk appa, eoh?" Jhiro langsung berlari memeluk Gaara.

"uljima jhiro –ah...uljima uri Jhiro...mianhe ne? Appa salah nak. Appa waktu itu kawatir sekali. Mianhe chagi." Ucap Gaara, namun sikecil tidak menjawab dia hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gaara hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jhiro supaya reda tangisnya

"Jhiro tak benci appa kan?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Jhiro menatap appanya, "hiks..aniyo appa..aniyo...Jhilo sayang appa...hiks.."

"arra-arra..appa juga sayang Jhiro."

"eomma juga ingin dipeluk." Kali ini jhino manja pada Hinata, dan dengan senang hati Hinata memeluk putra sulungnya.

"ohya appa punya hadiah untuk kalian. Ige.." Gaara memperlihatkan CD game keluaran terbaru.

"yeeee...appa deeebaak! Gomawo appa!" ucap sikembar.

.

.

.

.

**Gaahina room**

Hinata duduk di dean meja rias sedangkan Gaara membaca laporan kantornya.

"gaara-kun, istirahatkan tubuhmu, aku belum istirahat sama sekali." Tapi Gaara tidak menggubris ucapan sang istri terlalu fokus dengan laporannya.

Hinata mendengus jengkel kemudian dia merampat laporan terbut lalu di letakkan di meja riasnya.

"Arra-ara miss Sabaku.." gaara meletakkan kacamatanya. Dia merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma lavenderdi ceruk leher sang istri membawanya dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanan hati.

" terima kasih , love."

" untuk apa, Gaara-kun?"

"karena sudah membujuk Jhiro memaafkan aku." Jawab Gaara sambil memainkan rambut Hinata.

Hinata menatap sang suami, kemudian membelai wajahnya, "aku hanya tak ingin dia salah paham saja. Dan tadi aku hampir saja kelepasan menceritakan masa lalu buruk tentang kita gaara-kun."

"sudahlah love, lupakan masa lalu ne. Aku tak ingin mereka membencimu, aku ingin membina keluarga dengan baik. Aku tak ingin mereka sepertiku, aku ingin mereka tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang baik yang dikelilingi kasih sayang keluarganya. Hanya kau dan anakaang ada di hati love. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"aku tak akan pergi sayang. Aku kan selalu mendampingi suamiku dan anak-anakku. Aku mencintaimu Gaara-kun." Hinata mengecup lembut bibir merah Gaara dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya.

"aku juga mencintaimu love." Gaara membalas kecupan hinata dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat malam ini begitu indah.

**END**

**PS: gomawo for reading. Ff ini sama temanya dengan ff "our twin" hanya saja ini bukan sequelnya.**


End file.
